Mike!
by Coopie623
Summary: Mike goes missing, El is found, and now everything is turning into full crap. El, Lucas, Dustin, and Will must find Mike, before he is gone forever.
1. Chapter 1

Mike, Dustin, Will, and Lucas go walking through the forest every Thursday, to remember El. Everyone laughs, jokes around, and talk about the things Eleven would do.

"A man, but that time El almost got naked in front of us," Dustin replies, "I mean she was like," he uses his arms to make an example of taking off the big yellow shirt wore when they met Eleven.

"Yeah that was pretty funny," Lucas chuckles. " But man, I really missed judged her. Now I feel like shit." The boys now look at each other at discomfort.

"Hey, you guys wanna see _Ghostbusters?_ I heard it is actually really good," Will states, trying not to make things awkward.

"Sure, but, can you guys give me a minute?" Mike asks.

"Yeah, we'll see you there."

Mike walks through the woods solemnly, wishing he could have taken El to the Snowball. After she disappeared, or worse, killed, he felt awful. All of these thoughts were piled against him: _Why didn't I try to save her? Why wasn't I a good friend to her? I wish I could have done something. She would have been here, with us. She would have played Dungeons and Dragons with us._ But all of those thoughts were too much, he had to have thought of something else, he looks up, and right in front of him is Eleven.


	2. Chapter 2

Mike's Perspective:

"El!"

She doesn't answer though, it almost looks like she is hurt, or dying. I tried calling her name a second time.

"Eleven! Lu-Lucas!"

"WHAT?"  
"I see her!"

"SEE WHO?"

"Eleven!"

"We're coming!"

She was just laying on the ground, it almost looked like she had little breath. I ran up to her, as I got closer, I realized she was pale. All I wanted to do was to apologize to her about breaking my promise.

"El! I am so sorry!"

I hugged her. She was so cold, almost like she was turned into ice, but all of the sudden, she disappeared, like sand from a desert being blown away.

"Mike!"

"El? What is happening?"

"Run! It's not safe!"

"What do you mean?"

"It's coming!"

"What do you mean? What's com-"

There it was. It was almost like the Demogorgon, but scarier, had more teeth, slimy, pale white, and had multiple legs.

"Mike!" It was Lucas, with Will and Dustin.

"Guys, run! It's coming it's coming!"  
"Mike, what the hell are you-"

I didn't pay attention, I was watching where the creature might go. But then, I saw her, on my right. She was standing right there. She looked like herself. Her dress was still dirty and wet as last time, but she was herself.

"Run, Mike! Run!" El starts running towards me.

"Holy shit! Mike, what is happening?" Dustin exclaims.  
"Eleven!" Slime then landed on my shoulder, and rolls down my shirt. Eleven looks up in horror. The creature looks down at me his mouth opened wide, about three feet tall. We both turned into somewhat sand, then it all went dark.


	3. Chapter 3

Will's Perspective:

"Holy shit! What was that?" Dustin shouts.

"I don't know, but it took Mike. Will, did you ever notice a creature like while you were in the upside down?" Lucas asks.

"The what?"

"The upside down, the other dimension you were stuck in."

"No, I haven't seen any other monsters except for the Demogorgon."

"We need to figure what just happened."

"Yeah, but first, we need to introduce El to Will. El, meet Will, Will meet Eleven, but you can call her El for short," Dustin explains.

This El girl just hugs me right away, and I felt really uncomfortable. This is the first time I met and she just hugs me right away. I mean, who does that?

"She has mind powers, don't ask how she got them," Lucas exclaims.

"Thesslhydra." El says.

"What?"

"The Thessala Hydra."

"Maybe that is what took Mike."

"Will what are you talking about?" Dustin asks.

"Before we won the game on Christmas Eve, Mike was taken by an unknown monster, maybe that is the Thessala Hydra."

Everyone looks at each other with fear. Dustin exclaims, "We have to get to Nancy and Jonathan."

"Why them? They won't believe us."

"Just wait and see," Lucas replies.


	4. Chapter 4

Nancy's Perspective:

"Nancy! Have you seen Mike?" Karen, Nancy and Mike's mom, asks.

"He is probably hanging out in the woods again."

After the incident with Steve, Jonathan, Mike, Eleven, and everybody else, I had been feeling way more different than I had a year later. I mean, I feel way more confident, brave, and strong. I always wanted to be different than my parents, and somehow, a dude that is the older brother of my brothers friend is so, peculiar. Than you have the other dude, really showed me something that I will never forget, forgiveness. He literally did something so cruel, to get revenge on me, for nothing, well, he misunderstood, but he shows kindness to me and apologizes for his crude behavior. There is only one problem, who do I pick.

*Ding Dong*

I walk down stairs and open the door. It was Steve, with his adorable smile, DARN IT!

"Hey," he replies.

"Hey, it is really 7:30 already?"

"Yeah, you ready?"  
"Totally just need to grab my purse."

"NANCY! NANCY WE NEED YOU!" That was Lucas, I believe, both him, Will, and Mike sound almost the same. I see three boys come through the back door, looking like they were trying to sneek into the house without my mom even noticing. As they get to the front door, they grab me by the hand and drag up to my room.

"Guys! What is this about."

"It is Mike. He is missing."

*Author's note: I will try to post a new chapter everyday. I was just so excited that I decided to post two.*


	5. Chapter 5

Steve's Perspective:

It was going to be so much fun. Nancy and I were going to see Sixteen Candles, until her stupid brother's friends had to come along saying something happened to him. What am I doing now? Sitting in front of her dad, waiting for Nancy to tell those idiots to get lost.

"What do you want with my daughter?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"We have been dating for a year now. I still don't understand why you hate me."

"Maybe cause you don't answer my questions. What do you want with Nancy?"

"I love Nancy. I would never want to hurt Nancy any way possible."

"Tell that to the time I saw you and your friends graffiti a movie theatre. My own daughter, having to see some douchebag call her a slut, when really, you were the one who manipulated her into having sex."

"I regret that mistake everyday. I missed judged her. I never want to something like that ever again."  
"I would believe you, if you would actually hang out with my son Mike."

"I never found the time."

"But you found it for Nancy."

He was right. I never paid attention to Mike cause he and I never had the same interest. I liked baseball, he liked academic decathalon. I liked poltergeist, he liked Star Wars. There was no match for us, but if it meant that it can have Nancy's dad like me and I could stay with her, then so be it.

"I know. And I am sorry. I really do need to hang out with Mike more often."

"Oh, hey Steve, I didn't hear you come in," Mrs. Wheeler said.

"Yeah, I am just waiting for Nancy to get ready."

"That girl takes forever. Nancy, hurry up, Steve is here."

Out of nowhere I see Nancy bolt downstairs with tears on her face.

"Mom, something has happened. It's just horrible," Nancy exclaims.

"Sweetie, what happened?" Mrs. Wheeler asks.

"Mike is missing."

*Author's note- Sorry for not posting. I was at a leadership camp for school.*


	6. Chapter 6

Mike's Perspective:

"Oh crap! Oh crap! Where is it?"

I was somewhat in Hawkins, but not at the same time. There was dust, I hope, flying around, and it was dark, but worst of all, there was literally nobody here. I am trying to run away from the monster. It keeps on hiding, waiting for the right time to attack.

"Mike!"

"Nancy?"

"Mike!"

I turned around to see my sister, she was able to find me. I ran towards her and was ready to give her a hug. Until, she turned into sand, and the monster was running towards me.

*Author's Note: I know this story is short, I will try to make one that is a little longer for next chapter*


	7. Chapter 7

Jonathan's Perspective:

"Jonathan! Jonathan! Jonathan we need you!"

I hear about ten voices all at once. They all seem to be coming closer.

"Jonathan! It's me! Will! We need you!"

I bolt outside as quick as I could. I see the everyone. Nancy, Steve, Lucas, Dustin, Will, and Eleven? Nancy hold onto me as tight as she could, bawling her eyes out.

"What happened? What's wrong?"

"The monster took Mike!"

"Well, not the same monster, but it was a monster."

"What do you mean another monster."

"Thessal Hydra," Eleven says.

"What?"

"Thessal Hydra."

"Are you talking about the Dungeons ans Dragons game or whatever?"

She then looks at us in fear, "What is it?" Nancy asks.

"It's here."

We all huddle about into a big group and watched for movement. I didn't know what it looks like, for all I could know the monster could be one of them. I turn to Nancy, I notice that she is staring at something in the distance. It was right there. It had a million legs and terrifying teeth. Slowly, it started walking towards us, until, it stopped. Eleven stared at it with anger, and slowly started walking away.

"What is wrong with you!" Lucas shouts.


	8. Chapter 8

Eleven's Perspective:

"Why would you yell at her?" Dustin asks.

"She could have stopped the monster from attacking Mike, he would have still been with us if she scared it off, but she gave it a stupid face and it took Mike. Why? Why did you finally decided to do something about it."

"Maybe the monster and her are afraid of each other."

"What? That doesn't make any sense."

"Well, El, what do you think?"

I nod my head in agreement.

"See, now stop being so stupid."

"Guys come on! We need to find Mike, for all we know he might be dead if we don't."

Dead. How can I hear those words. Dead. Because of me, when all I wanted was to go to the Snowball. I fell to my knees and started to cry.

"Hey," Nancy said as calmly as possible, "We will find him. And we will bring him home."

"Now that we have everybody together, lets go."

"Hold on Will, we need to get your mom, and Chief Hopper."

This is getting super strange really quick.


	9. Chapter 9

Hopper's Perspective:

Another boring ass day at Good Ol' Hawkins. Flo being old and cranky as usual, Joey, the new guy, forgetting how to give out a ticket. Everything was exactly the same, until I heard screaming.

"Hopper!"

"Hooper!"

I bolt outside and I see everyone. Joyce. The two teenagers. The five, wait, where's Mike. Wait head count. Dustin, Lucas, Will Eleven, and, no Mike. He's missing. Wait, who's that- never mind, it's Steve.

"Hopper, its-"

"Mike?" I asked.

"Yeah how did you know?" Joyce asked.

"He would be here."

"We think that he is in the upside down with a new monster," Dustin states.

I stare at Eleven. The concern on her face. Does she know? About the deal?

*Flashback*

"We truly appreciate your help Mr. Hopper," Dr. Brenner exclaims.

"Again, why do you want all the people involved?"

"I need Eleven, they are the only people who can help me!" Brenner shouts offended.

"Okay, I was just asking," I state as I back away a little.

I never seen anyone with eyes that looked like the darkest red. I know what its like to lose a child, but sheesh, Brenner is psychotic.

"Please, you don't understand. They are going to help get him daughter back."

And that was it.

*Flashback ends*

"I have an idea," I exclaim.

"What is it?" Nancy asks.

I explained my plan.

1\. We find one of the gates to get to the upside down, it"ll take a couple of days, but in the end, it"ll be worth it.

2\. Joyce, Eleven, and I will enter the gate

3\. Us three will find Mike

4\. Eleven will destroy the Thesolhydra, or whatever it's called

5\. Just in time for Halloween

"I have to come with you," Steve says, "I haven't been there for Mike, let me be there for him now."

"Steve-"

"Nancy, I love you, and I haven't been the person I should be to Mike."

"Oh Steve."

Both hug and ya da ya da ya da, but I could help noticing how Johnathon looks a them in anger, I have never seen anyone like this.

"Alright, Steve will come with us. Now, let's find Mike," Dustin shouts.

*Author's note: Sorry for not writing. I have been busy with getting ready for high school and swim team that I completely forgot. I will write whenever I can.*


End file.
